Griffon/1.03
Griffons are advanced fliers. The Griffon is a pretty straight forward unit, possessing above average stats and no special abilities. Being able to fly and attack both air and grounded units allows them to reliably help out the rest of the army regardless of where they're fighting or what they're up against. Factions Dwarves The Griffon is a pretty straight forward unit, possessing above average stats and no special abilities. Being able to fly and attack both air and grounded units allows them to reliably help out the rest of the army regardless of where they're fighting or what they're up against. But it's their speed that's to take note of, as the Dwarves do not have any unit even remotely close to its speed, other than the other flyers. This allows the Griffons to perform certain tasks that no other unit in the race could (except the Dragons), such as ambushes, hit and run strikes, consolidation and map control. However, their cost is the truly limiting factor here, for it clashes horrible with the rest of the race, especially in tier 4 where Runelords become present. Because of this, the Griffons simply don't get the attention they deserve. Benefits from Armorer and Mithril researches. Empire The Empire's aerial counters have been very lackluster up to this point. With Archers being generally poor units and White Mages being support ones, certain races could overwhelm the Empire with fliers that they could not fend off easily. The Griffon's natural combat capabilities and aerial support make them great additional units to the Empire, giving the race something more reliable for tackling enemy fliers. But due to their high price tag, they should still be paired up with Archers to get the work done quickly and thus less casualties. Benefits from Armorer research. Minotaurs The Griffon may not be a spectacular unit, but with the Minotaurs aerial game being quite weak with short ranged and slow missile units, they need Griffons to catch those fast fliers that would otherwise easily evade missile units and go on to target weak spots in the Minotaurs defenses. Although Griffons aren't the weakest of advanced fliers, they're certainly not the strongest and so should only be used as support for your ground units, not as a dedicated attack force. Benefits from Training and Eagle Eye researches. Wood Elves The Wood Elves lack tough units, besides the Treants, but even though Griffons aren't all that tough, they are certainly more durable than the typically Wood Elven units. Griffons can be used to aid your Phoenixes when out looking for mines to convert, or be used as a second line of defense (first would be the Treants) to thwart an enemies attempt to trample your Gladewardens. Their stone cost is somewhat high and conflicts with Treants, which tend to be more useful. As such, if you're low on stone and have to make a choice between the two - then Treants would take priority, unless your enemy will be dishing out a lot of fire typed attacks or you need support for your Phoenixes. Benefits from Eagle Eye and Healing researches. Quotes File:Griffon